Fairy Tail (Crazy and Wonderful Life)
by BeautyTiger
Summary: F.T (C&W L), Nalu, Gale Gruvia Jerza and more pairings it's about families and teenage love as well, you're gonna see lots of action in here and romance, and as always it's rated M. More characters and Natsu's and Gajeel's kid. Horrible summary I know but I couldn't think of anything for it, but hope you enjoy it.


**Hope you guys enjoy this new story and it's about everyone and probably lots of action and romance with a little humor.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

A little seventeen pink haired girl groaned under the covers, as she was being awaken by her blonde haired mother.

"Ugh mom please stop."

"Nashi, sweetheart get up," Lucy Dragneel came into her daughter's room, only to find out that her she was still asleep, Lucy sighed and started shaking her awake. "Nashi we need to go to the guild."

Nashi tried to swat her mother away but she wouldn't leave, a groan escaped her lips. "Mom, let me sleep please," she groggily whined.

"No Nashi, we need to go and you have to get ready." The blonde haired mother sighed again at her daughter before she suddenly smirked as a realization came upon her. "And besides its Alex's birthday today," Lucy's smirk widened as she saw her daughter instantly freeze. "You remember your best friend right, I'm sure he would want you to be there to say happy birthday to him."

Nashi frozen, suddenly threw the covers off her and ran out to the bathroom.

Lucy giggled. "Works every time." She got up and left her daughter's room only to see her banging on the bathroom door repeatedly.

"Nashi?"

Her pink head turned as fast as she could to stare at her mother. "Mom~" she whined, "you told me to hurry up but dad is still in there."

Lucy began to laugh again.

"Mom! It's not funny tell him to hurry up!" Nashi pouted.

Finally the bathroom door opened and out came a pink haired man with lots of steam following him and a little blonde boy came out running while being naked and laughing.

"Ugh finally!" She cried out and pushed her father away and shut the bathroom door.

Natsu Dragneel looked confused as ever, he turned to his wife and asked. "Uh am I missing something?"

Lucy wiped a tear away while shaking her head. "Nope not-" her words were cut short as her four year old son ran to her butt naked and squealing. She picked him up and cooed. "Hey baby how was taking a bath with daddy?"

"Fun and hot!" The little boy laughed and shouted happily.

Lucy giggled. "I bet it was."

Natsu rose a brow and walked towards them, grabbing his son from his wife and said. "Yeah little Ryu here kept making himself on fire so the bathroom got a little steamy."

Lucy laughed and shook her head, she walked to the other room door that was her other son. Igneel Dragneel a fourteen year old snoring loudly in his room.

Lucy knocked on his door. "Igneel! Get up!"

"Luce you know he's a heavy sleeper like me." Natsu grinned and put down his son. "Let me get him."

She nodded and picked up Ryu. "C'mon lets go get you changed."

Ryu squealed and nodded.

Natsu came out the room with a whining Igneel was on his shoulder, who was now currently hitting his father's back.

"Dad c'mon let me sleep for a couple more hours~" The pink haired boy complained, hitting his father lightly.

"Iggy you know those 'couple of hours' mean the rest of the day." Natsu sighed and put down his son, "and besides we have somewhere to be today."

Igneel groaned and ruffled his spiky pink hair. "Ugh well then tell Nashi to hurry up."

And on cue the pink haired girl ran out the bathroom while holding a white cotton towel around her and ran to her room, shutting her door loudly almost ripping it off the hinges.

Natsu turned back to his son and said. "It's free now," he ruffled Igneel's hair and pushed him towards the bathroom, "so go."

He turned around and went to his and Lucy's bedroom, he found her with his blonde boy all dressed up.

"Daddy!" Ryu yelled and jumped on him, "let's go to the guild already I wanna say happy birthday to Alex."

Natsu Laughed and asked. "Is that all you wanna do."

Ryu turned his head from side to side and added. "And to eat cake!"

They both laughed and Lucy walked up to him to give him a peck on the lips, she patted his stomach and whispered. "You know you need get dressed yourself so we can go."

Natsu scoffed and held his son tightly so he wouldn't fall. "Please Nashi is probably going to be in her room for hours to decide on what she'll wear."

Lucy laughed and hit his shoulder lightly. "Well she does want to look good for her best friend."

The pink haired husband rolled his eyes. "Don't."

"What nothing's wrong with liking your best friend," she walked to their dresser and looked for earrings. "I mean they've been best friends since forever and Alex even has a little nickname for her."

"Yeah I know." He rolled his eyes again and set Ryu down. "Go get your brother."

Ryu nodded and ran out the room.

"Natsu it's not the end of the world if they have feelings for each other."

"Yes it is, she's my little girl and I don't want her to be with anyone."

"She's seventeen years old, she's old enough to be with somebody and last week she brought a boy home, they stayed in the living room all day because you were watching them."

"Yeah because I know that kid was gonna try something funny." He cried out with his arms up in the air.

"Your right he probably would've," Lucy turned to him and smiled. "But later that night she told me she was only doing it to get someone else mad."

"Mad?" Natsu asked confusion written in his eyes as his beautiful wife walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She nodded. "Yep, mad. "

"So, not jealous but mad?" His arms wrapped around her waist.

She nodded again and giggled. "Yes." She saw that he was about to speak again but she stopped him. "Don't ask me why because I don't understand it myself."

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and shook his head. "I'm never gonna understand her."

Lucy laughed. "Alright, we need to hurry up and go, so go get dressed."

He sighed. "Alright."

— **X—**

"Okay everyone let's go!" Lucy shouted at her family and waited outside with a sleeping Ryu in her arms.

Igneel came out first and yawned, then came out Natsu who looked dead tired and last but not least Nashi, who came out rushing and telling her family to hurry up.

"Nashi do you have the present?"

Her blonde haired mother asked and Nashi turned to look at her, she held up a black box in the air. "Yeah I have it!" She yelled from the front since she was walking ahead of everyone else. The guild was near and her parents were walking very slowly so Nashi decided to speed up her pace, hoping her family will do the same. She looked behind her and frowned they were still walking the same pace.

Her little brother locked eyes with her and smirked. "Tell Alex I said hi!"

Nashi flushed and stopped, she glared at Igneel and waited for him to catch up and when he did she hit him on the head.

"Ow." He rubbed the spot that ached.

"There's no need to shout idiot! We're all going there." She gritted her teeth.

His smirk came back to his face. "Really? Cause it seemed like you were in a hurry to get there and you were leaving all of us behind."

Nashi's eye twitched and hit him again. "Shut up! You little-"

"Nashi!" Lucy suddenly called out, she waited for her daughter's eyes to lock on hers. "Watch it." She said harshly.

The pink haired teen shoulders slumped and she looked back down to glare at her little brother, she huffed and crossed her arms.

They walked for a couple more minutes and saw the guild.

Igneel ran past his family and opened the guild doors and soon Nashi followed suit and after that came Natsu and Lucy with little Ryu.

Nashi ran to her friends, Jeannette who had Juvia's hair color and Gray's eyes, she just turned eighteen, Next was Lily who is also seventeen and Levy and Gajeel's child, she is not a dragon slayer but she does have her mother's power, and last but not least was Reyna she looks exactly like her mother with her red scarlet hair but she has her father's eyes and she is eighteen, Jellal and Erza's child and one thing the girls all have in common is that they all have brothers.

Alex who is turning nineteen today is Nashi's best friend and Lily's older brother, Jake is Jeannette's older brother and he is nineteen just like Alex and the last one is Rickie and he's fourteen and the same age as Igneel and those two are the best of friends and also Reyna's little brother.

Nashi sighed as she didn't see the sight of her best friend she turned around and began walking to an empty table setting her present down on her lap.

"What's up Nashi?"

The pink haired girl turned her head and looked up only to face the eyes that belonged to her other best friend Jeannette.

Nashi sighed again and rested her head on the table. "Nothing it's just-"

"Alex isn't here yet." Her tone was a mocking sound and Nashi looked back up to glare.

"It's not that."

"Oh," Jeanette teased. "Then what is it?"

Nashi furrowed her brows and puffed up her cheeks. "Shut up." She muttered lowly.

Jeannette sighed and sat down in front of her. "You know you like him," her brows wiggled. "I mean it's pretty obvious."

She sputtered. "I do not like him, why does everyone keep saying that?" she slammed her hands on the table. "He's my best friend, it doesn't make me like him in that way."

The blue haired woman rolled her eyes, not believing a word she's saying. "Yeah, yeah." She waved her off.

Nashi's eyes narrowed and had an evil glint to them. "At least it's not like you and Jeffery."

Now Jeannette's eyes narrowed, slowly slitting them and said. "Jeff and I have a difficult relationship, okay."

"Yeah whatever, cause that's what happened last week." Nashi crossed her arms and smirked as she laid back in her chair.

Jeannette pointed a finger at her and said in a menacing tone. "Never speak of that!"

Nashi laughed and as if her laughter was contagious Jeannette started to laugh as well.

The guild doors opened and everyone became quiet, a hooded figure came walking in, almost seems as if it was limping but no one noticed it at all. The hooded figure stopped and took of the hood, some people in the guild gasped and some ran to him, like his mother and father.

"Alex!" You could hear a cry coming in from the crowd, his mother Levy Redfox ran up to him and gave him the tightest hug you could possibly imagine and then his father came too, Gajeel Redfox while his sister followed suit Lily Redfox.

"Alex are you okay?" Levy's voice is laced with concern.

"Yeah, idiot you had mom worry the entire time you were gone." Lily scowled and crossed her arms. "It was getting annoying." She muttered.

Gajeel growled and hit her as a warning, he then walked up to his son and patted his shoulder. "You were supposed to be home yesterday, did something happened to you?"

Alex shook his head and gave a weak smile. "I'm fine dad, nothing to worry about."

Gajeel stared at him suspiciously but shrugged it off afterwards. "Alright! Alex is back so let's celebrate!" He yelled.

Everyone cheered and some guild members went by him and congratulated him on being nineteen, they either patted his back or shoulder and each time they did, he would force out a smile.

Nashi stayed in her seat and narrowed her eyes. Is she the only one who noticed what's wrong with him? She didn't get near him like she usually would but she did bent her head down and whispered. "I know you're lying." Her voice was so slow that only he would be able to hear, since everyone else is busy talking and laughing their asses off. Since he's a dragon slayer he should be able to hear and there are some other dragon slayers in the guild but no one paid no mind to them.

She saw his body freeze, his head turning slowly and eyes locking with hers. He sighed as if he knew who it was already and he whispered back to her. "Meet me outside." And that's when he told his parents that he was gonna go get a little fresh air.

Nashi started to walk as well but a voice stopped her.

"Where, you going?" Max, Mira and Laxus kid. He had sparkling blue eyes like his mother and blonde hair like his father and a lightning dragon slayer as well, he was eighteen the same age as Jeannette.

' _Did he hear what I said?_ " She thought to herself, a little panicked.

Nashi laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Nowhere, why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

She sighed in relief and began walking away.

"Tell Alex I said hi!" He shouted and a smirk made its way onto his face.

Nashi gave out a grunt and glared at him, running out through the guild doors.

Natsu's eyes followed his daughter out to the door as he downed a drink in his hand and gave a loud belch. "Lucy where is Nashi going." He slurred, a bit tipsy if you might say.

His wife's eyes bored into his, slowly narrowing them. "Are you drunk?"

He shook his head. "Just tipsy," he laughed and wagged his finger as he sat down on a bar stool. "But Lushi~ where is Nashi going?" A whining tone broke out from him, his inner child coming out to play.

Lucy sighed as she stared at her husband. "Natsu I don't know where she's going, why don't you go ask her." Her tone changing to annoyance.

He leaned to her, breathing on her face. "But Lushi~"

A tick mark was visible on Lucy's forehead, her hand moved to his face and pushed him away. "Natsu, what the hell is wrong with you?!" She stood up shouting but not loud enough for the entire guild to hear, just the people that were nearby. Like Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, and Erza since Jellal went somewhere out back.

"What's going on?" Erza asked, her hands on her hips.

Lucy's hands went up into the air and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know what's wrong!" She pointed a finger at her pink haired husband. "He's acting like an idiot!"

Gray snorted. "When doesn't he?"

Erza, Levy and Lucy glared at him.

He put his hands up for defense. "I'm just sayin'."

Lucy let out another frustrated sigh and looked at Natsu, his head was down on the counter table. "Natsu," she muttered, "I told him not to drink today and I told him about Nashi and her bringing boys home or her and Alex."

"Are you serious?" Levy said.

The blonde haired celestial mage nodded. "I guess he didn't like the idea of it so now he's drinking it away."

"Hey!" A laughter came after the shout. "I'm not drunk, all I said was that I was tipsy, it's not enough to make me go crazy you know, and I know I'm not taking it well but that's only because Nashi is my little girl." His head is turned on the counter table as he stared at the group.

Lucy's eyes softened. "Natsu, she's not a little girl anymore and you know that, she can do whatever she wants but not with other guys," Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms, "I won't let other stupid little boys go to my little girl."

"That's right!" Levy shouted and jumped. "Only with Alex and not even he can't see other stupid little girls."

Gajeel sighed and rested a hand on her soft blue hair as he stopped her from jumping. "Lev, he could see any girl he wants but he doesn't because he is so damn in love with Nash."

Erza nodded and hmphed.

Juvia agreed. "That's right, Juvia thinks those two needs to get together already."

"But I don't want her with any guy~" Natsu whined.

Gray shook his head. "Flame brain you're and idiot, do you want your only daughter to die alone?"

Natsu glared. "No."

"Then you need to let her be with someone." Erza said.

"And the best option is Alex." Lucy said and Levy, Juvia agreed.

Gajeel gave out his famous 'Gihi' before patting the pink haired dragon slayer on the back and saying. "Yeah salamander, so get your head outta your ass and deal with your daughter and my son being together."

Natsu glared once again. "Shut up, Iron freak." He shoved Gajeel's hand off of him, "I don't want to be related to _you_ in any way." He emphasized as he pointed on the iron dragon slayer's chest.

He felt a hit on the back of his head. "What the fu-"

It was Erza and she had, fire determination in her eyes while her hands were at her hip. "Natsu shut up and deal with it, it's going to happen whether you like it or not and I'm going to make sure of that." She gave out a little hmph and a nod.

"Yeah Flame brain, stop being a fucking baby." Gray had said before he got a hit to the face.

"No one asked you, shit head." Natsu hissed as he landed a punch on the ice maker's face but before he could get anywhere with a fight, Erza had stepped in and grabbed the back of his collar and picked him up.

"Natsu, no one needs violence right now." She gritted through her teeth and gave him the most ultimate glare.

"Gray-sama, are you okay?" Juvia rested his head on her lap and soothed him by softly threading her fingers through his navy blue haired locks.

"Yeah I'm fine," he wiped a little trickle of blood that was falling from his almost busted up lip and grinned widely. "Didn't even hurt."

Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms while he was still being hanged in the air by Erza. "Whatever dumbass." His voice was low but Gajeel heard.

The iron dragon slayer shook his head and thought to himself ' _Idiots._ '

— **X—**

Nashi went outside and saw her best friend sitting on a nearby bench. His head rested on both of his fists, who by the way had it clenched as his eyes were closed.

She walked up to him and sat down, putting her hand on his shoulder and asking. "What's wrong Alex?"

The black haired boy stared up from his deep concentration, his eyes bored into hers as he cracked a smile and chuckled. "You always seem to know when I do something, don't you Nash?"

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders, much like her father does when he doesn't know what to say. "Well... You are my best friend, I'm supposed to know you right."

The tension between them was too much and silence fell through.

Nashi's eyes lowered, until they became hooded, her lips moved as she blew out a sigh. "What's wrong Alex?" She asked again.

His head shook from side to side, signaling that nothing's wrong. "Nothin'."

"Oh." Her voice laced with malice and her lips turned into a scowl as she got up quickly and pulled away his half ripped hooded cape, showing a bit of blood dripping from his right arm and the side of his left leg. "So what the fuck is this." She hissed and her arms crossed as she tapped her foot on the ground.

Alex grunted and pulled back his hooded cape. "It's nothin', don't worry about it."

Her brows furrowed and she dropped her arms, clenching her fists. "Are you fuckin' serious?! How could I not worry when you're like this! You were supposed to be back like two fuckin' days ago and not come back here looking like this..." She gestured to his half bloody body.

After a couple more minutes of silence, she sighed, her eyes softly went down and spoke in a more gentler voice. "Tell me what happened over there."

He stared at her and let her blow off a little steam as she yelled at him. He knew that once he stepped inside the guild, someone was gonna catch him and that someone had to be his best friend.

"Look Nashi listen-"He got up from the bench and grunted again, grabbing his right arm in pain.

Nashi just stood there because she knew how he was, trying to be the big man and never ask for any help, that's just how he is, basically like father like son.

"Nashi," He panted and wheezed. "I'll tell you everything I promise... But not here... We need to go somewhere private." He strained out and his breathing becoming more erratic.

Her brow raised up in curiosity. "Why somewhere priv-"she didn't have enough time to say a thing because something came hurdling towards the two but thankfully it went right between them and a gust of wind blew into their faces as the thing came crashing into the bench.

Both of their heads turned slowly and Nashi's eyes widened. "What the he-"another came towards them aiming for them both but Alex pushed Nashi out of the way as he stood there.

Nashi yelped and fell on the floor from the push. He pushed her hard enough to be far away from what could possibly be an explosion.

She groaned and faced her best friend. "ALEX! NO!" She cried out and without a second thought she punched the floor, making a fist shape crack on the ground and created a wall of fire in front of him, blocking him from any danger of some sort. The thing that came at them decomposed and fell into ashes.

Nashi got up and ran to her black haired friend, grabbing him and surrounding them in a swirl of fire, kinda like a smoke screen. She used that chance to run away and run into the forest where her old father's house is.

She panted as she reached the door. Alex nearly passing out from the whole thing, he felt like passing out from all the blood loss.

"Alex if you pass out on me I swear to god the things that'll I'll do to you when you wake up." She threatened and pushed him up a little, she looked back to see if anyone was following them, luckily there wasn't, so she tuned back around and opened the door with a special golden key that her father gave her.

She opened the door and went in, lightly closing it afterwards as she walked into the room and sat her black haired best friend down.

Nashi sighed in relief and sat down next to him. "Alex." She whispered.

She waited a few seconds for him to answer before he responded back. "Yeah?" His tone light and raspy.

She inhaled. "Please don't pass out on me." And exhaled.

His body couldn't move, he tried moving but he couldn't, he felt so weak, his vision started to fade away as he was falling into a pitch black place.

He chuckled and mumbled out. "Can't make any promises." Before he passed out.

Nashi groaned and face-palmed as she shook her head. "Idiot, what the hell am I going to do with you?"

After a few seconds of staring she finally stood up and ripped off his now half-bloodied hooded cape and apart of his pants where the blood is dripping, going to the kitchen to get a first aid kit and coming back.

Nashi started with some alcohol wipes and wiped it on his wounds, as soon as she wiped the blood off she looked at his arm and leg, it was only two both bullet holes and it wasn't big either but the problem is, is that there are no bullets inside. It was like he just got shot and that was it, like it went right through him.

' _But Alex is iron so he could've easily stopped them._ '

Deciding not to fret over it anymore, she tched' and continued to patch him up.

She sighed again and blew out a puff of air, basically spewing out fire. She stared at him and mumbled. "What are you doing to me Alex?"

— **X—**

"Natsu what the hell are you doing?" Asked the female blonde.

The pink haired child-like man was sitting in a corner sulking while rocking back and forth. "They didn't come back yet."

Half of the people groaned, tired of hearing him already.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Would you shut up already, it's getting really annoying."

His head turned to look at his wife, giving her big puppy dog eyes. "But Luce~"

She sighed and walked to him, hitting him in the back of the head. "Idiot, calm down it's not like they're going to do anything."

Natsu turned around and pouted. "They might."

"We already had this conversation, we are not going to have it again."

"But Luce~"

"Natsu!" A voice yelled, a voice that made half of the guild shiver.

Erza came walking through and picked him up by the collar like she did and hour ago. "Natsu," she gritted her teeth. "If you keep saying another word about this," she brought out her left hand and called out a sword, pointing it to his neck. "I will have your head. Do. You. Understand?"

Natsu gulped and nodded his head violently.

"Good, now Lucy," She turned to her friend. "If he says another word about Nashi and Alex, tell me alright."

Lucy saluted and said. "Yes ma'am, will do."

Erza nodded in approval. "Good, now let me eat in peace." She then went back to eat her strawberry cheesecake in peace.

Natsu sighed in relief then scowled and sat down at the bar next to his wife. "Damn, so it's a crime to worry about my own daughter."

Lucy smiled slightly. "It's not a crime Natsu, it's just she's older and you need to let things happen and besides you're not even worrying about your sons."

He hmphed and crossed his arms. "I don't need to worry about them because I know they're here and I can smell them."

"Yes, Ryu is playing with violet and Igneel is playing with Jake."

"Yeah and I know when there about to leave, it's a fatherly instinct." He said proudly and somewhere along the line you could hear Gray calling him an idiot, that's when his ears perked up and stood up from his seat to go and beat up Gray.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"To go beat up Gray." He said as he marched towards the ice mage and punched him and then an all-out brawl started.

— **X—**

It's been hours since he's been asleep, he just slept so calmly and after a few more minutes he stirred in his sleep as he started waking up, He opened his eyes and his vision was blurry but it was slowly going back to normal.

As soon as he woke up he saw only one person. Nashi.

She had a scowl on her face and a glare in her eyes.

Her arms were crossed. "Finally awake."

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **This is my new story and I guess you guys can figure what it's about, Next generation but still about fairy tail as well, I've always wanted to write a story about the next generation and showing enough of fairy tail's action too.**

 **I'm not stopping my other story (Something New Always Happen) but I had this one written for quite a while and I just felt like posting it.**

 **Sorry for being so late with my other story but I will keep writing.**

 **Again hope you guys enjoy it**


End file.
